


"Don't Do This."

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabble prompt: Fenhawke #33 (“Please don’t do this.” )<br/>Requested by maharielofferelden</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Do This."

His back is to her, his hands in tight fists. She can still make out the faint glowing of his markings, even from where she’s fallen in the dust of the street.

He hasn’t lifted his sword yet, but his arm is flexing the way it does when he’s warring with himself about whether he should.

Maker, but there’s already so much blood.

 

“Fenris,” Marian rasps, using her staff to pull herself to her feet. “Fenris, wait.”

“Why should I?” He doesn’t look back at her, only tenses more like a cat about to spring. “She has brought only pain to this world. It would be a mercy to end it.”

“It’s not worth it.” Hawke can feel the air crackling around him as she places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t do this.”

He looks at her, then, and Maker’s tears there’s so much pain in his eyes. For a long moment, she’s sure he won’t listen.

She’s so glad to be wrong.

He turns away, refusing to make eye contact with Varric or Isabela.

“Very well.”

Before Hawke can reach out for him, he’s gone, leaving the rest of them to see to the rest of the mess.


End file.
